


the Clouds in Beauclair

by Hushunderline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushunderline/pseuds/Hushunderline
Summary: When Ciri's second child was born, she returned to the Corvo Bianco vineyard ,and met Regis by chance.
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #Characters DEATH!!!【Dettlaff and Dutches sisters】  
> #ALL ABOUT REGIS’s Ring.IN THE Beginning of B&W story,Dettlaf tried to find it thorugh a Bruxae.When regis killed him,Regis was wearing this humanist ring.Both of them put the ring on the ring finger of their right hand.  
> #I mainly use a translate app to work on the article.So it maybe full of mistakes,for my horrible grammar.

Wednesday afternoon, 2:00 p.m. , clear skies, no rain. Ciri dismounted and took her horse's bridle,asked Baba to tie the horse next to Roach. The servants said that Yennefer had gone out after lunch, in order to collect some special herbs. She looked out at the white building .She saw two Bony Crows sunning themselves on the hot eaves. At the door of the house, a gray man waved at her from a short distance, and the green leaves on the sacs swayed in the wind.  
"Uncle Regis! "  
She pounced cheerfully, gave him a bear hug and chose to ignore his comment that she was "much softer as a mother" . The exile in Nilfgaard had left the vampire with a dusty weariness.Shouting that no one should look down upon her fertile flesh, Ciri took him by the arm and dragged him into the room.  
Geralt hugged her, too. Then she eagerly announced the name of the newborn child to the others.  
"We decided to call him DEADRAT. The name is derived from the ancient elvish word for 'descendant of the Elder blood’ , the same as the fifth ancient king of Alen Elle world, “ she said. “Geralt, if you want to argue with Avalla’ch,just do it,I won't stop you. “  
"Witchers can't breed, so I do not have any discourse power in naming aftrer newborns, " said Geralt, "Fortunately, you're an exception. Besides, I won't argue with Avalla’ch,.I'll give him an Aard attack , let him to get the hell out of my vineyard smoothly. "  
Toussaint's wind was as warm as ever, It reminded her of her second son's blue elvish eyes.Ciri smiled and laid her hand on Geralt's shoulder.  
"I am sure he will make you like Alvalla’ch half-a-Oren more than before. "  
"Well, I'm quite sure he'll have a dark hair as a Hedgehog.Look at Emhyr, " he said. He glanced at Regis and shut his mouth at once.  
Regis was stranger than whenever he was.The Higher Vampire's face had turned pale from the moment she instituted her child, up to now it finally falling into a trance state. A unseen shadow enveloped him, laid him in anxious , as if he had met a stubborn patient.  
"UNCLE? " Asked Ciri doubtfully.  
"For an elf’s son,that’s the most appropriate gift, but not for ...... the vampires . "  
Geralt pushed the glass up to him, considered it for a moment. "It's about the pronunciation, isn't it? " His golden pupils flashed, rarely . Regis smiled placidly, and Ciri tasted something bitter though it.  
"You're a guest today,Regis, just get drunk and take it for granted, " she heard Geralt say, "It. ". Her keen intuition linked this word to Regis's reason of leaving Toussaint, the evil beast which Geralt described in a few words, with the strange talk which had been going on in the alleys, trying hard to piece them together for a fragmentary image. She is a willing learner ,whom kept eager on learning form Geralt ,including the Higher Vampire principle, four murders and the massacre. But the white-haired witcher seemed unwilling to mention a word about it, he poured the wine down his throat as if he would swallow his lungs. She urges him on, and he skipped straight to his honours ceremony: He would rather told her the death of dutchess sisters than any exploit he did. "Regis sacrificed a lot. " he retorted.He looked like a Griffin in a iron cage, claws flattened, eyes were as old as his whiskers. She pessimistic belief that Regis would die in the wasteland ,the misperception hadn’t been corrected until she met the wandering vampire in Nilfgaard last year.  
"I'd love to, " Regis said, pointing to his backpack. "I suppose you won’t mind if I took some reborn potion? "  
He took the leather water bag and mixed the liquid into his glass. The acrid smell of the alchemical filled the room at once. The Voice of Gerlott falls to the ground like a broken rake. “R--E--G--I--S--,You, a vampire, add black blood to your potion? SUPERIOR Black Blood? "  
Regis remained a Poker Face. "Like human’s pepper wine, a slight tingling can help me stay awake ,and stay away from nightmares at the same time. Forgive me, I do not want to dream any more, my dear old friend. " He tapped his finger on the table, on the ring finger of his right hand, a ring of silver sparkles.

Gerlart responded with the same indifference, as he fingered himself -- Ciri knew he was counting the ingredients, using a pair of hands instead of one. At last, he raised his palm to Regis. "Give it to me. Yen and I will make you a new one,harmless, for vampire only. All Right, I think Yen's enough. "  
The herbalist pinched the strap of his knapsack and rejected his offer like rejecting a brainless gargoyle. "Come on, you look much worse than last year."  
Then he asked Regis why , Regis gave him little more than a runaround. They mentioned a male’s name, most of the time referred as "he",with the duchess's dead sister .It seemed to be a royal scandal.Ciri listened attentively, arms folded, watching their quarrel as a spectator. At last, when their words faded away, she was able to say a complete sentence .  
"Who is Dettlaff? " She asked. For a time, no one answered her, only the clouds flew endlessly in the sky . Her muscles were as stiff as marble, and brain cells whirled beneath them, trying hard to speak as usual instead of open a portal and slip away.  
It was almost half a century before two centenarians -- one man, one vampire -- noticed her question. "My savior, " Regis replied.  
The atmosphere in the room was not relieved at all, but several times heavier then before. So she raised her glass and began a toast ,trying hard to end the subject.  
"To his fortunate,and health. " she said.  
The mask smile reappeared on Regis's face. "It seems that you still haven't told Ciri, my friend, " he spoke softly.  
Geralt struggled to reply. "I did. And only the part about the beast, because she was hurry to date a elf. "  
Ciri looked away--he was telling the truth. Across the wooden table, Regis sipped his wine. "It's my duty to end it. " he whispered.  
"Yes. And what's done is done. Let's have a drink, " Geraldt said. "I know you won't slaughter the city in a rage. "  
They talked about the Corvo Bianco vineyard. When a bottle of Est Est ran out, Geralt opened the Mandrake wine, and Regis's words began to increase guadually. Ciri tried to find out the key to the mystery, but she filled, as if an invisible membrane separates her from the truth.a deep dark river rippling sliently, she saw the water covered with the trackless haze of Regis's side, his dark red tired eyes.A torrent of flood tore him asunder, leaving him dangling in air,helplessly,desperately.  
Unwilling to see this vision of the future,Ciri turned the conversation to the wild hunt, talking loudly about the gates of the downworld, the Mist Island, and, of course, Uma (her husband, actually) , ignored that Geralt was rolling his eyes.He had burned all the pictures of Lara, she quickly gestured. When our first child was born, Avalla’ch did nothing but take care of us and paint our portraits.Less than half a month, the charcoal dust had stained our study.That was quite Nilfgaardian, after all they admired black, perhaps I should have suggested him to paint a golden Sun up on it. She blinked her green eyes , smiling like a sly silver Fox.  
"Damn it,He IS definitely drawing Lara. " Geralt retorted.  
Ciri raised her scarred eyebrow. "Lara would never be a witcher. "  
Regis seemed better,he was nearly in a good mood, and the haze left him briefly.Alcohol made his face ruddy. "I... knew an amateur painter ,who... used to draw me when I was sick, " he said intermittently. "Well, at that time I couldn't even walk. He was my feet. "  
Ciri took his words as a metaphor.  
"You still have it, " said Geralt. He pointed to the moth brooch on Regis's chest. Regis adjusted the brooch gently to the right angle, beneath the sunlight, it seemed so alive .  
"It was supposed to be mine. "  
He said. As he got up to get the wine, he knocked over the Mug, and the bright red liquid spilled all over the place like a spring.Ciri felt nothing but irritable. She had totally no idea what had been wrong.Perhaps it was the Mandrake wine, or the clumsiness of her tongue----as clumsy as Geralt, turn the joyful scene into a mangled black fairy tale.She said to herself, realized the truths of the fairy tales were far more brutal than this awkward meeting.Ciri regretted that she did not have the same talent as Dandelion .

Geralt could not take it any more ,so did Ciri.The owner of the vineyard immediately decided to show Regis his underground laboratory. They walked down the hall, past the Marble steps, walk down to the wine cellar.All the daylights pulverized at their feet.  
"I miss Beauclair's cloud more and more each day after I left.It always turns into a bat’s shape , " he said, taking a moment to inspect the display on the shelf, taking down a bottle of white wine ,bending his lips imperceptibly. "I mean, once up on a time Dettlaff got drunk, he thought the cloud was a young Katakan.He turned into smoke ,flew up and tried to save it. "  
Geralt smiled, too.  
"Can't imagine his...childishness. After all, I know nothing of your vampire logic. "  
Regis was intrigued. "Tell me al about it, " he made a lightly gestured to Geraldt, "I've always wanted to hear about differences between races. "  
To her surprise, Gerlott froze immediantely, his lips parted like a fish in boiling water. "The body of Count De La Croix."  
"Dett... Syanna murdered him. " Regis changed his tune. “SO,What is the news?”  
Geralt's smile faded away , replaced by a puzzled look. "His body was laid in the cellar. In that day I killed a Bruxae.She tried to take the hand away, well, Dettlaff’s hand. Later he told me he is the one who asked her to come . "  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know what Dettlaff would do with his drying hand... recycling? Or some Toussaint nobles would pay for it as a collection, a world wonder? " He said, pointing to the open iron door .  
Regis's face suddenly became painful.  
"For God sake, no. "  
"What is it? " Ciri asked.  
"He's torturing me, " Regis said. He started to drink again. Ciri looked at him through the light of the torch: As she breathed, her nostrils filled with the old stench from the depths of cellar.  
She saw a thin figure on Regis’s body, black hair, wounds dried;his blood floated like a mass of red clouds , wrapped around his naked body.The clouds were more real than he was. It attached to Regis,the elder blood had pointed out his metaphorical vision of the past: this shallow man,his endless suffering.

The iron door at the top of the cellar creaked, Yennefer came in a hurry .  
"The Bruxaes are coming for us, Geralt, and my barrier could only keep them out of the vineyard, " she said, crossing her waist. Regis tred to say something, but Geralt stopped him. "Yen and I will take care of everything. Let Ciri send you to Nilfgaard ."  
He took the silver sword from the rack ，then he left.

Ciri slammed the door, took Regis by his hand, ran into the bottom of cellar directly. She found an empty corner. When she was managed to gather the power ,Regis looked at her with a sense of guilty.  
"Oh, Celia, I'm sorry for my gaffe." he said, "As compensation, I'd like to tell you one more secret.You don't have to keep it for me. From the moment I said it, it belongs to you. "  
So Ciri stopped. Regis wiped his face , traced the shape of a wardrobe with his index finger. Then his voice became more and more audible.  
"I fantasized about a kind of life, which my lover loves me as much as he loves Mandrake wine. When the sun-shadow flew away and the grapes withered, we will stay in a mountain cabin and lit a fire. The stove is filled with the ashes of the old paintings , and we dip the Squirrel's tail in the ashes to paint a new one. We will live happy ever after,that’s how fairy tales end."  
His words filled with white-hot spotlight. Ciri opened the portal, a shade of deep-blue covers two of them.  
"You... will meet her,in some day." she said, absent-mindedly thinking of her elf ,and the laboratory she had smashed all around for once.Now it had been renovated, a portrait of the female-witcher handing side by side with the bearded Elf, which seemed comical but sweet.  
Regis bit his lip as if chewing on the pieces of nightmare. “One day I woke with a heavy rain,it was then he came. Even through The Raindrops , _his eyes still overcomed me. He said, 'Rise up, and come away.For the winter is past, the rain is over and gone.’_ But Beaclair is sunny all year round, with no rain or firestove,"he said, smiling like a cruel dream. “Soon I realized fantacy always last in vain,and I will woke up ,sooner or later ."  
“I should have told it earlier.”  
Ciri held him carefully, her head was in a jungle. Regis' ambiguous words puzzled her a lot, and she thought that the secret was to common to named it as a ‘secret’ ,It far more like Yennefer’s perfume, which she could mix a dozen of it whenever she needed it, place the bitter-sweet rhyme on her raven-colored hair, or Geralt’s arms .  
I'm leaving, and before I leave,I have to ask you a question, Regis said. Are you afraid of death? To leave before your lover.  
Ciri scratched her hair, and her face showed innocent bewilderment.  
"Well, I've been running away from it all the time. After all,elves own an immotal life. " She responded quickly. "But I'll forgive him . What about you? "  
Regis shook his head.  
"May he treasures you as blood, Cirilla. " he crooned. His ring was dull, and there was no trace of tear on his face.  
When she returned to the drawing room, Geralt was polishing his silver blade. Ciri open her hand to him. A small music box was rolling slowly on her palm.Yennefer signed in a low voice.  
"Regis left it to you? " She asked. Ciri nodded for a approval. Geralt stepped forward,too,stared curiously at this tiny toy.  
"I think I've heard this song before, but I can't remember where . " Said Geralt .  
"Is he married? "Ciri asked suddenly,"I mean, uncle Regis. "  
Geralt insisted that it was impossible for regis to deny if he trurly did. Ciri shrugged , held the toy up for an examination. The Melody of the music box was lying in the Corvo Bainco Vineyard’s floating dust without moldy smell.It’s old but clean, reflected a strange luster in the sunlight .  
Where did you get this ring,She asked Regis in silcence, why did you put it on the ring finger. Did you lost your lover?You look so melancholy, as if a traveller mourned day and night,to ran after the mists which is fainter than a dream, a moth with broken wings, a phantom of death, a wandering cloud drifting all alone under Beaulair’s cloudless sky.


	2. 鲍克兰之云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希里的第二个孩子出世的时候，她回到白鸦葡萄园，和雷吉斯不期而遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #主要角色死亡预警  
> #老雷的戒指梗  
> #三死结局，斜线无意义。有大量狐燕和狼叶要素。

礼拜三下午两点，天气晴朗，没下雨。希里下了马，吩咐巴巴将它和萝卜拴在一起。仆人们说叶奈法午饭后便出门了，原因是为了收集特殊的草药，这让她满怀的期待扑了个空。她向白色的建筑物张望，看见两只瘦骨嶙峋的乌鸦在滚烫的屋檐上晒太阳。屋子门口，一个灰衣的男人向她远远地招手，药囊上的绿叶被风吹得摇晃不止。

“雷吉斯叔叔！”

她快活地扑了上去，给他一个用力的拥抱，并选择性忽视了对方 “当母亲之后变得柔软许多”的评价。尼弗迦德的流亡生活让这位吸血鬼有了风尘仆仆的疲惫。希里嚷嚷着说谁都不可蔑视她身上因生育而丰满的赘肉，拽住他的胳膊向屋里去。

杰洛特也拥抱了她。随后，她迫不及待地向其余两人宣布了新生儿的姓名。

“我们决定叫他狄德拉特（DEADRAT）。这个名字源自古精灵语，意为’上古之血的后裔’，和第五位艾恩•艾尔世界的君王同名，”她说，“杰洛特，如果你觉得拗口就和阿瓦拉克争辩去吧，我绝对不拦你。”

“猎魔人不能繁衍后裔，所以我无权染指新生儿的起名权。”杰洛特说，“好在你是个例外。另外，我不会和阿瓦拉克争辩，我会给他一个阿尔德法印，叫他一路通畅地滚出我的葡萄园。”

陶森特的风一如既往的暖曛曛，她想起自己的次子拥有一双绝无仅有的，精灵族的蓝眼睛，便笑盈盈地把手搭在杰洛特的肩头，“我确信他会让你对阿瓦拉克多那么半克朗的好感。 ”

“嗯，我确信他会有一头刺猬的黑发，看看恩希尔。”他说。他瞟了眼雷吉斯，立刻闭紧了嘴。

雷吉斯比他还要古怪，这位高等吸血鬼的脸色从她提起婴儿的那一刻起越变越差，终于在此刻飘忽了起来。一团不存在的阴影把他包裹得严丝合缝，他看起来焦躁不已，仿佛遇见了一个冥顽的病人。

“叔叔？”希里疑惑地问。

“赐予精灵的儿子再恰当不过了，但吸血鬼就……不大适合。 ”

杰洛特把杯子推到他跟前，斟酌片刻，“是发音的问题，对吧？”那对金色的瞳孔罕见的闪烁，雷吉斯露出平和的微笑，而希里从中读出了支离破碎的味道。

“忘掉它，今天你是来做客的，我们大可以一醉方休。”她听见杰洛特说，“它”。她敏锐的直觉判断这和雷吉斯离开陶森特的理由有关，那头杰洛特用只言片语描述的恶兽，加上巷尾流传的怪谈，企图拼出一个残缺的形象。关于高阶吸血鬼相残的死亡条例，她一向不吝于向杰洛特求教，五德谋杀和屠城事件同理。可白发猎魔人的兴致缺缺，只顾着往喉咙里咕嘟嘟地倒酒，力道之大仿佛要把自己的肺给一块吞掉。她又催促，杰洛特干脆直接跳到了受勋那章：他宁愿讲述一个姐妹双亡的惨剧，也不愿讲他斩杀魔物的任何经过。 “雷吉斯因此牺牲良多。”他辩驳道，样子活像只铁笼里的狮鹫兽，爪牙被磨平，眼睛跟他的须发一样垂垂老矣。她一度悲观地认为雷吉斯将横死郊野，这个误会直到她去年在尼弗迦德偶遇这位流亡的吸血鬼才得以解除。

“乐意至极，”雷吉斯说，指指自己的背包，“我想你应该不在意我喝点再生药水？”

他拿起随身携带的皮质水袋，将里面的液体掺进酒杯。房间里立刻弥漫开炼金药剂刺鼻的气味。“雷——吉——斯———”杰洛特的声音像断耙掉落在地面上，“你，一个吸血鬼，往药水里加黑血？高等黑血？”

雷吉斯显得无动于衷。“就像你们的胡椒酒一样，轻微的刺痛有利于我保持清醒，远离梦境。原谅我，我不愿继续做梦了，亲爱的老朋友。”他用指头轻轻敲着桌面，在他右手无名指上，一环银色正闪闪发光。

杰洛特以相同的熟视无睹回应了他，他自顾自地掐起指头——希里知道他在算药剂的数量，用上了一双手而非一只。最后他向雷吉斯抬起下巴。“交出来，我和叶会给你配新的冲剂，无害的，吸血鬼专属的那种，好吧，叶一个人就够了。”

草药医生捏起他的背包的皮带，拒绝他的提议像拒绝一只脑中空空的石像鬼。 “拜托，你看起来比去年更憔悴了。”猎魔人想了想，又问他什么不愿意做梦，雷吉斯的态度几乎无异于搪塞。他们提到了一个人的名字，更多时候是用“他”来代替的，还有死去女爵的姐姐。这似乎关乎一场皇家丑闻，希里双手抱臂仔细地听着，以看客的姿态注视他们俩的争执。待到话音渐落时，她终于能问出一句完整的话。

“狄拉夫是谁？”她说。一时间，没有人回答她，只有天上的云在流转不息。 她的肌肉僵直得像块大理石，石头下的脑细胞飞速旋转着，竭力控制自己不开个传送门就地溜走。

大概过了有半个世纪，两个百岁男人——一人一吸血鬼才注意到她的话。“我的救命恩人。”雷吉斯回答。

屋里的气氛并未因此缓解分毫，沉重于前数倍的沉默席地而来。于是她举起酒杯，摆出念祝酒辞的姿势，企图终结这一话题。

“愿好运和健康常伴他左右。”她说。

那个面具般的微笑再度浮现在雷吉斯脸上。 “看来你还是没告诉希里雅，我的朋友。”他轻声说。

杰洛特挣扎着反驳。“我说了。说且只说了恶兽的那部分，因为那时候希里急着去和某个精灵谈情说爱。”

希里别开目光，他的话的确是事实。木桌对面，雷吉斯啜饮一口葡萄酒。“我责无旁贷。”他喃喃道。

“是的。而且木已成舟，覆水难收。我们喝酒吧。”杰洛特说。“我知道你不会一怒屠城的。”

他们聊起白鸦葡萄园。一瓶东之红告罄后，杰洛特打开了曼德拉酒，雷吉斯的话因此渐渐多了起来。希里试图从中窥探更多谜团的源头，但仅仅是浅尝辄止，似乎有层看不见的膜翼把她和真相分离两处，深深浅浅如一条暗河，水波荡漾，她看见水面布满着雷吉斯身侧了无痕迹的阴霾，他深红色的疲惫眼睛，一股洪流将他藕断丝连地斩开，碾碎，让他被悬在空中摇摇欲坠。

希里不愿看到这副未来的景象，她把话题转向狂猎，高声谈论着异世界之门，迷雾岛，当然还有乌玛（确切来说是她的现任丈夫），顾不得杰洛特在边上白眼连连。我向他摊牌前，他就已经把劳拉的画都烧干净了，你不知道阿瓦拉克有多喜欢折腾，她飞快地比划着，我们的第一个孩子出世的时候，他除了照顾我们，就是画肖像，半个月不到，炭笔灰已经把房间染得变了色，这很尼弗迦德，毕竟他们崇尚黑色，或许我该建议他画个太阳。她眨巴着绿眼睛，笑得像只狡黠的银狐。

“他妈的他就是在画劳拉。”杰洛特顶撞道。

希里挑起断裂的左眉。“劳拉可不会当一个猎魔人。”

雷吉斯看起来情绪不错，那阴云短暂地离开了他，酒精使他面色红润。“我……认识一个业余画家，他习惯在我养病的时候画画，画我。”他断断续续地说，“嗯，那时候我甚至不能走路，他就是我的双足。”

希里将他的话视为一个比喻。

“你还留着它。”杰洛特说。他指了指雷吉斯胸口的飞蛾胸针。雷吉斯轻柔地把胸针调整到一个合适的角度，阳光的照耀下，它变得栩栩如生。

“这原本就是我的。”

他说。他起身拿酒时打翻了马克杯，鲜红的酒液四溅如泉涌。希里只觉得烦躁，她一点也不知道问题出在哪，或许是曼德拉酒，或许是她与杰洛特一般笨拙的口舌。这场面活像几经篡改的黑童话，她在心里如此比喻，旋即意识到童话真相之残酷远胜于这场尴尬的会晤，不禁遗憾自己没有丹德里安的才能。

杰洛特和她一样不能忍受，葡萄园的主人立刻决定带雷吉斯去地底的实验室瞧瞧，他的养女尾随其后。三人走过大厅，走过大理石铺就的台阶，一路向酒窖行去，阳光在他们脚下化作淡淡的齑粉。

“离开后，我最怀念的就是鲍克兰的云，因为它常常变出蝙蝠的形状。”他花了点时间审视架子上陈列的艾佛露丝，取下一瓶，情不自禁地弯了弯嘴角。“我是说，狄拉夫有一回喝醉了，以为那是某只幼年的卡尔卡恩，化成烟雾往天上冲去，想把它救下来。”

杰洛特也随之笑起来。

“我完全没法想象他如此……幼稚，毕竟我对你们吸血鬼的逻辑可以说是一无所知。”

雷吉斯起了兴致，“说说看，”他对杰洛特抛出洗耳恭听的手势，“对于种族之间的差异，我一向愿闻其详。”

出乎她的意料，杰洛特竟然愣在原地，开合着嘴唇，像一尾沸水里的鱼。“拉阔斯伯爵的尸体。”他艰难又缓慢地说。

“狄拉……席安娜杀了他。”雷吉斯改口道，你有什么发现？”

杰洛特的微笑渐渐散去，取而代之的是迷惑的神情。“当时，他的尸体就停在隔壁的酒窖里，我杀了一只前来的吸血鬼女，她想把那只手带走，嗯，狄拉夫的手，他之后也告诉我是他派吸血鬼女来的。”

“实话实说，我真不明白狄拉夫要自己的断手做什么……是废物回收吗？还是某个陶森特贵族会花上一笔钱买下它，当做奇观收藏？”他说道，指了指隔壁敞开的铁门。

雷吉斯的神色突然痛苦起来。

“神啊，不。”

“怎么了？”她问。

“他在折磨我。”雷吉斯说。他又开始喝酒。希里透过火把的光注视他：她看见了一个稀薄的人影，五官模糊，伤口已经干涸，血液在他脚底混成大片大片的红云，裹着他全然赤裸的身体，云都比他来得要真实。它附在雷吉斯的身上，一种充满隐喻的幻象：古老之血指向的过去。她大口大口呼吸着，鼻腔充满酒窖深处陈旧的空气，正如雷吉斯所说，这是令人窒息的折磨。

酒窖顶部的铁门吱呀作响，叶奈法披着斗篷匆匆前来。

“吸血鬼女们找上门来了，杰洛特，赶走一批又来一批，我的屏障只能保证她们进不到葡萄园里。”她叉着腰道。雷吉斯似乎想说什么，杰洛特拦住了他。 “我和叶会打理好一切。让希里开传送门，送你到尼弗迦德去。”

他提起武器架上的银剑离开了。

希里把酒窖的门一甩，拉起雷吉斯的手向深处冲去。她找到一处没有杂物的角落，正准备施法，雷吉斯突兀地打断了她。

“啊，希里雅，我为我的失态感到抱歉。”他说，露出愧疚的神色，“作为补偿，我愿意多告诉你一个秘密，你无需替我保守它，从我说出口的那刻，它便为你所有。”

时间还算绰绰有余，于是希里停止了动作。雷吉斯抹了把脸，以食指比划一个衣柜的形状。接下来他的呢喃逐渐变得清晰可闻。

“我幻想过某种生活，我的爱人像爱我一样热爱曼德拉酒。等到日影飞去，葡萄枯萎，我们就到一个山间小木屋里生起火炉，一双蓝眼睛望向炉火，我在蓝色的凝望里昏昏欲睡。炉子底下充满过去画框的余灰，我们用松鼠尾巴蘸着灰烬来画新的——像童话结局所描绘的，从此过上幸福快乐的日子。”

他的话充满了白热的聚光。希里打开传送门，幽暗的蓝色覆盖着他们。

“你……总会遇到这个人。”她说，心不在焉地想着精灵贤者，想着他被自己砸穿的实验室，而现在那儿被重新修葺了，女猎魔人的画像和长小胡子的精灵并肩排在一起，看起来滑稽又温馨。

雷吉斯咬紧了嘴唇，仿佛正在咀嚼噩梦的碎片。“我醒来的那天下着雨，就算隔了雨帘，他的眼目仍使我惊乱。他说：’起来，与我同去。因为冬天已往，雨水止住过去了。’*而鲍克兰终年晴朗，没有雨，也没有火炉。”他偏头，冲希里恍惚地微笑，“于是我明白了幻想终归属于虚妄，我总是要苏醒。我应该早点说的。我没有理由不说出来。”

希里扶着他，脑海中一片混沌。雷吉斯模棱两可的话让她头晕目眩了，她觉得这个秘密是那么寻常，寻常得就像叶奈法的香水，只要她需要，就能随时随地调上一剂，将那苦涩却饱满的尾韵置于她的鸦色发梢，亦或杰洛特身上。

我要走了，在我走之前我必须问你一个问题，雷吉斯说。你害怕死亡吗？比你的丈夫先行离去。

希里挠挠头，她的脸上露出天真的迷惑。

“额，我一直在逃避这个，毕竟精灵拥有无限的寿命。”她很快做出了反应，“不过，在我死后，我将原谅他爱上别人。你呢？”

雷吉斯摇摇头。

“愿他爱你如血，希里雅。”他唱歌似的低吟。他的戒指暗淡无光，他的脸上没有哭泣的痕迹。

当她回到客厅的时候，杰洛特正擦拭他的银剑。希里冲他摊开掌心。一个小巧的八音盒正在其间缓慢地转动。叶奈法为之小小地惊呼出声。

“雷吉斯留给你的？”她问，希里点头表示肯定。杰洛特也凑上前来，好奇地打量着这个小巧的玩具。

“我好像听过这首歌，但我不记得是在哪儿听到的。”杰洛特说。

“他结婚了吗？”希里忽然问道，“我说的是，雷吉斯叔叔。”

杰洛特一口咬定这种大事雷吉斯不可能不告诉他，希里只好耸耸肩，将玩具举起来端详。八音盒的旋律在白鸦葡萄园的阳光下鸣响，没有发霉的气味，陈旧，整洁，阳光反射下，它显示出一种奇异的光泽，透明又纯粹，宣告着自身不属于凡人的纯真。

你从哪里得来这枚戒环的呢。她对着八音盒，向雷吉斯默问道，为何要将它戴在无名指上。你的爱人失踪了吗，你看起来如此忧郁，仿佛日夜哀歌的旅人追逐比梦还渺茫的雾气，一只失去双翼的飞蛾，一个死去的幻影，一朵鲍克兰上空游荡的，羁泊终日的，无所凭依的云。

**Author's Note:**

> #Mentrake wine: The kind of alcohol drink which geralt and regis drunk upon the grave. I don't know if it is correct.  
> #the italics in the passage are from《the songs of solomon》


End file.
